Overlap splices are a by-product of a non-continuous stock preparation process and are common in conventional tire building. Two notable examples are ply stock and spiral overlay stock when it is wound on large spools. Both have lapped splices built in during the stock preparation process to form a continuous strip or sheet. The splices also hold the strip or sheet together during the tire building process. Since they create a discontinuity in the tire, these double-thick splices may prove undesirable and may be unacceptable in a tire.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means of sensing overlap splices in stock prior to being wound onto a tire.